


Surprise, Trashmouth

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie was supposed to go over to Bill's with the rest of his friends, but his mom kept him home instead.





	Surprise, Trashmouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drindalis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drindalis/gifts).



> My end of a fic trade with @Drindalis <3 Hope you like it!!!

Oh, Eddie was sick alright. He was fucking sick of all of his mother’s bullshit that he had to put up with. He was sick of her keeping him from having a normal life.

 

All of his friends were going over to Bill’s place tonight. Richie had asked Eddie personally to make sure he’d be there. “I got a surprise for you at Denbrough’s tonight, Eds, you gotta show up!” Eddie promised Richie that he’d make it and spent the rest of the school day wondering what the surprise could be.

 

Maybe it had to do with all the times Eddie had caught Richie staring at him when he thought Eddie wasn’t looking? Or how often Richie’s been offering to walk Eddie home from school? Or the blush that seemed to appear on Richie’s cheeks every time Eddie approached him? Or maybe that was just wishful thinking on Eddie’s part.. Whatever it was, Eddie wasn’t going to find out tonight.

 

By now, everyone was probably at Bill’s, gathered in his living room watching old movies, they probably all chipped in for pizza. Maybe Ben even baked for everybody. Eddie would kill for one of Ben’s chocolate cupcakes right now, but Eddie was missing out on all of it. All because of his overprotective mother who suspected that Eddie might be coming down with something.

 

“It was just a sneeze, Ma!”

 

“No no no Eddie I thought I heard you sniffling this morning and now look at you! You absolutely cannot leave this house tonight you need to stay in your room and rest up!”

 

And here he was. Lying on his bed, perfectly healthy mind you, listening to dumb old tapes, fantasizing about pizza and cupcakes and surprises from tall boys with dumb glasses..

 

Plink!

 

“Hmm?” Eddie sat up straight and looked around his room, what was that?

 

Plink! Plink! Plink! 

 

“What the fuck?” Eddie got up from his bed and walked over to his window where he heard the irritating noise coming from. He opened the window and was almost immediately hit in the face by a small pebble.

 

“Oh shit! Fuck! Eds are you alright?” 

 

“Uhm, OW! Richie?! What the fuck are you doing?” Eddie was somehow simultaneously both shouting and whispering.

 

“Excuse me Sir ditch-a-lot what the fuck are you doing? You promised me you’d be at Denbrough’s!”

 

“Will you lower your fucking voice Trashmouth? My mom’s gonna hear you and go ballistic.”

 

“Fine!” Richie mimicked Eddie’s shout-whisper, “But you still owe me an explanation, Spaghetti! And I’m not leaving till I get one.”

 

Eddie paused to think. Fuck. Richie came all the way here from Bill’s because he thought Eddie broke his promise on purpose? “Hold on!” He said down to Richie and ran back into the house. He tiptoed downstairs and saw his mother asleep on her la-Z-boy in the living room. He quickly returned to his bedroom window. “My mom’s asleep downstairs. I’ll tell you where we keep the ladder and you can come up and I’ll explain why I didn’t show up at Bill’s,” He paused and smiled mischievously, “but only if you brought the surprise you said you had for me earlier!”

 

Richie’s eyes went wide and Eddie would have been able to make out the blush on the other boy’s cheeks if it wasn’t so dark out. “Uh.. yeah, okay Eds, you got a deal!”

 

\--

 

“I shoulda figured it was just cuz’a your mom.” Richie said after the two boys had settled into Eddie’s room, sitting on the edge of his bed.

 

“You really think I would flake after promising I would be there?” Eddie said as he peeled the wrapper off of one of Ben’s cupcakes(apparently he had baked for everyone and Richie snagged one for Eddie despite being a little upset with him).

 

“Well, no, to be honest, Eds I didn’t really think you would just not show up like that.. I was just worried about you is all..” Richie nervously fidgeted with the hem of the blanket on either side of him. Eddie knew it was hard for Richie to admit something like that, but he also knew that Richie meant what he said. He wasn’t mad at Eddie, he was just concerned.

 

“Hey, Rich. Are you gonna tell me what my surprise is or what?” He licked the remainder of the chocolate frosting from his fingertips and got up to throw the wrapper in the trash. After a second of not hearing a response from Richie, Eddie spoke up, “Rich?” The taller boy looked more nervous than Eddie had ever seen him.

 

“Alright. Uhm.. come here.” Richie patted the space next to him on Eddie’s bed. “And, uh, close your eyes, okay?”

 

Eddie was a little suspicious, but he did what Richie asked. He sat down just a few inches from the other boy with his back straight and hands resting on his lap. Meanwhile Richie was still very tense next to him, his leg bouncing vigorously, making the bed frame quietly squeak. “You ready, Eds?”

 

Eddie started to blush, he thought he might know what was coming, but he was still visibly more calm than his friend, “When you are, Rich.”

 

“...”

 

“Richie?”

 

“..Yeah?”

 

“Are you holding my hand?”

 

“Maybe?”

 

Eddie opened his eyes and looked at their two hands clasped together gently on his lap. He started to laugh. “Was this your big surprise?”

 

Richie almost recoiled but Eddie tightened his grip, for a second Richie thought Eddie was making fun of him, but the smaller boy’s laughter was warm, not malicious, so Richie relaxed a bit. 

 

“Well, no… Bev told me that uhm..” Richie looked down at their two hands and took a deep breath, then continued, “Bev told me that I should.. kiss you at Bill’s tonight when we were watching a movie and I told you I had a surprise for you because I wanted to make sure I didn’t chicken out and uhm.. I just.. Just now I kinda chickened out I guess…” He was nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand and then he brought his gaze up to look at Eddie who had the biggest, dumbest smile on his face that Richie had ever seen.

 

“You big, stupid, dumb nerd!” Eddie said and laughed. The smaller boy inched closer to Richie and took the other boy’s hand that he was holding and put it on his own shoulder. He then took Richie’s other hand and put it on his lap. Eddie bit his lip and placed both of his own hands on either side of Richie’s face.

 

“Well,” Eddie said after a moment of a nervous-looking Richie clearly not knowing what to do next. “I have a surprise for you too, Rich. Are you ready?”

 

Richie was shaking. He bit his lip and swallowed nervously before responding, “When you are, E-Eds.”

 

Eddie smiled and leaned up so he could reach Richie’s lips. At this, Richie’s eyes fluttered shut and his lips puckered, slightly parted. Eddie closed the distance between the two of them and their lips met in a brief, gentle kiss..

 

“Was that okay?” Eddie asked, voice low, hands still resting on Richie’s face.

 

“More than okay, Spaghetti Man.” Richie laughed, finally able to relax. “Fuck. I’m such a fucking wimp.”

 

“No you're not, Trashmouth.” Eddie laughed too, “I was just as nervous as you were. And technically you did make the first move.”

 

“Huh,” Richie brought his index finger up to his chin, as if in deep thought, “I guess you’re right Eds! Looks like I’ll be wearing the pants in this relationship.”

 

“Who said anything about a relationship?” Eddie said in mock disgust, expect Richie was too nervous to pick up on his joking tone.

 

“Eds?” He asked, recoiling slightly.

 

“I’m fucking kidding, Rich, come here.” He pulled the other boy into a hug. Eddie’s head was resting on Richie’s chest and Richie’s chin was resting on Eddie’s shoulder. “Are you going back to Bill’s tonight?”

 

Richie held Eddie tighter. “Would you want me to stay here instead?”

 

“Maybe. You’d have to sneak out before my mom wakes up in the morning though.”

 

“That’s going to be tough, considering I’ll be keeper her up all night.”

 

“Actually, nevermind. You can get get the fuck out right now.” 

 

The two boys laughed, still holding each other. Richie kissed the top of Eddie’s head. “Not a chance, Eddie Spaghetti. Not a fucking chance.”

\--


End file.
